


Shattered

by KittyKatShMeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Good Lotor, Insucure!Lance, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, My poor Insecure Meme Lord "Fuck Boi", Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shattered!AU, Slow Updates, Smut, This is going to be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatShMeow/pseuds/KittyKatShMeow
Summary: (Shattered!AU is where peoples hearts are actually made of glass and can break if the person is mentally hurt enough.)Lance's heart has always been fragile. When Lance was younger, he always had his family there to help mend is heart when ever it cracked, but in space, he has no one. Lance's heart is just cracking and cracking and there is no one there to help mend it. Lance gets so scared that his heart will shatter that he ends up leaving. What will become of our precious insecure meme lord "fuck boi"?(:/:Updates will be slow because I was stupid and didn't plan this out:\:)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the beginning

(Everyone's hearts are made of glass. Some people's hearts were more fragile then others. Whenever you are hurt mentally your heart cracks and/or chips. If your heart cracks and/or chips enough it can shatter. Your heart can be mended, but it takes time.)

 

It first started to become an issue when Lance joined the Garrison. Lance had always wanted to be a fighter pilot, felt that he could prove himself to his father, so that's what he signed up for on the Garrison Registration form. But instead of getting what he signed up for Lance was put into the cargo pilot class. He went to Iverson and asked him why he had not been put in the fighter pilot class. Iverson responded with a turse and hurtful response. Lance could feel his heart chip. Shouders slumped, Lance went back to his dorm room. Stepping inside, Hunk, who quickly became Lance's best friend and was also Lance's engineer, greeted him with a smile and Lance just sat down next to him and slumped against Hunk's side. Hunk seemed to catch on and wrapped his arms around Lance.

Three months into flight school, Keith Kogane, the ace fighter pilot dropped out and Lance, Hunk and Pidge were finally in fighter class. When Lance found out he was now in fighters class he almost cried. He finally got to do what he wanted to do, he could finally prove himself to his father, what he tried so hard to for. When Hunk And Lance got back to their dorm Lance fell against Hunk and cried tears of happiness.

Even though Lance finally got what he wanted, it really didn't get much better. Iverson made it his job to remind Lance that he was a fighter pilot only because Keith dropped out, that he was Keith's replacement. It was a constant pick at his heart and it hurt Lance to know that that was the only reason he was where he was a fighter pilot but Lance couldn't let that get to him. He couldn't give up now. Not with how far he had gotten.

 

It happened again when they found out Shiro was alive. Keith hadn't known who Lance was, and that sent a pain through his heart. He had been Keith's rival, how had Keith not remembered him?! Later at Keith's home in the middle of the desert, when Shiro offered his hand to Lance, Lance hesitated, confused as to why Shiro would want to shake his hand, sending a small pain through Lance's chest. Lance shook his head and grabbed Shiro's had, shaking it firmly.

When they had found Blue Lance was amazed. Blue was beautiful even for a giant robo-cat. Sitting in the cockpit made Lance feel warm, safe, and wanted. Blue wanted him just for him. Even though they had just meet, Lance loved Blue, she was his new big sister. Lance was perfectly okay with that.

When Keith had called him the worst pilot ever, Lance could feel a cracking in his chest. He winced but didn't let it fase him. Blue purred to him in the back of his mind and Lance smiled, at least someone was on his side. Then the Galra appeared. A cold sense of dread filled Lance. The only thoughts going through his head were that he had to get that ship away from Earth, away from his family. Then the worm hole appeared and Lance suddenly felt like weight of the world was in his hands. He looked to Shiro, Lance felt scared, he didn't know what to do. When they all agreed, Lance hesitated for a split second before going through the worm hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha this is shit. The updates will be so because I never actually planned this out


End file.
